


The Sweetest Win

by ShibeDogeBork



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Femdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShibeDogeBork/pseuds/ShibeDogeBork
Summary: The new Yiga Clan leader wants to make a statement, by kidnapping Paya.





	The Sweetest Win

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting smut, hope you all enjoy constructive criticism is welcome.   
> Enjoy!

  That swordsman did the Yiga Clan a favor by getting rid of Kohga. He was useless and pathetic. With how that fool ran things it didn't take much for a new leader to come and assert herself.  
  She told them to call her Mistress Lina, she was a sight to behold, a cast out Gerudo. Tall, strong body, piercing green eyes and a deep sultry voice. She was as stunning as she was powerful.  
  Soon the Yiga clan loved their Mistress even more than their previous leader. She was fair but trained them hard, she wouldn't tolerate the swordsman making a fool of her clan any longer and the war between the Yiga and Sheikah clans was going to be won.  
  Mistress Lina called for a meeting with the strongest of the clan.  
   "Today is the day we show the Sheikah why they should fear us."  
She laid out a map of Kakariko Village.  
   "I want your group to attack from all entrances to the Village. While you have them occupied I will claim our prize."  
  Over the next couple of days the Yiga were all curious as to what the goal of the attack would be. Kill Impa? Steal some valuable relic essential to the swordsman's quest? They all trained harder than they ever have, their fighting spirit reinvigorated by their Mistress and they were all eager to please her.  
  The day of the attack finally came, the Yiga organized and executed their Mistress's plan perfectly, none of the Shekiah were prepared for such an assault. Some lives were lost in the struggle and as the poor villiage elder Impa looked at the surviors her face filled with horror.  
   "Where is Paya?!"  
They would search the village to no avail. The attack worked out perfectly and the Mistress claimed her prize. Impa's sweet and timid Granddaughter.  
  When Mistress Lina revealed their hostage slumped over her shoulder and unconscious the clan cheered. It had been some time since they felt a victory like this.  
   "You all have earned a celebration. I even stocked our kitchen with your favorite treat. Now enjoy yourselves and do not disturb me."  
Mistress Lina licked her lips.  
   "I'm going to go enjoy my treat."  
  
 Paya whimpered and groaned as she started to wake up, she gasped and her eyes shot open when she remembered the attack.  
   "G-grandmother?!"  
She tried to look around and realized her hands were chained above her head. All she could see was that she was in a room lit by candles and that she was on a bed. She trembled and tried to fight back tears.  
  "Aww, my sweet little Paya is awake..."  
Paya gasped and turned to the voice, her face turning red as she took in the owner of that beautiful voice.  
  Mistress Lina was sitting in a chair across from the bed, she had changed out of her Yiga gear into a sheer Gerudo bodice and a short wrap around her waist. She smirked at the trembling girl and got up, walking towards her. She chuckled when she saw how Paya looked away to ignore the way her hips swayed as she walked.  
   "W-where am I? W-what do you want...?" She whimpered.  
  Lina sat down on the bed and smiled sweetly, she reached out and touched Paya's cheek. The girl gasped and looked up at her, her face red as her eyes glanced to her practically exposed breasts.  
  She smirked and leaned down close to Paya's ear.  
   "You're what I want little one..." she gave the tip of her ear a gentle nibble, but that was enough for Paya to cry out deliciously. Lina pulled away slowly, running her finger down Paya's cheek.  
  "So sensitive... I really will enjoy this..."  
Paya trembled and shook her head.  
  "N-no, p-please..."  
She looked up at her captor with pleading eyes, while trying to ignore the warmth she felt in her stomach.  
  Lina moved over Paya, straddling the girl. She started to untie the belt around her waist and pushed open the kimono reavealing the skin tight black suit under it. She ran her hands over Paya's chest slowly, making the girl squirm and whimper.  
  "Now now, this won't do at all. We need this out of the way, don't we?" Lina grabbed the dagger from her hip.  
  Paya trembled and shook her head. "N-no! Please don't hurt me!"  
    
  
Lina laughed. "Hurt you? Oh sweet one..."  
She leaned in close to Paya's face, their lips inches apart.  
  "I have every intention of making you scream, but not in pain."  
She kissed Paya, tugging on her hair to make the girl gasp and grant her entrance. Lina moaned as she tasted the struggling girl. She gave her lip a nibble as she pulled away, taking in the delicious sight before her. Paya laying under her, face red and staring wide eyed as she panted.  
   "Now be a good girl and hold still, I'd hate to cut this soft and beautiful body."  
Paya was still stunned by the kiss, but gasped when she felt the cold blade of the dagger cut into her clothes. She wanted to struggle, but knew how sharp the blade was from how effortlessly it tore through her clothes.  
 Lina got off the bed and enjoyed her work. Paya laid before her, arms shackled above her head and all her clothing removed, the girl squirmed and struggled, trying desparately to find a way to cover herself.  
  Lina's eyes roamed Paya's soft and pale body slowly. She got back on the bed and ran her hands over Paya's neck and shoulders, slowly inching towards her breasts. She ignored the girl's protests as she squeezed her small, supple breasts. She massaged and squeezed them, only satisfied when her nipples hardened from the attention. Lina's tongue flicked over the soft bud gently, earning squeaks and moans from Paya. She circled her tongue around her nipple before taking it into her mouth and sucking, making Paya cry out and tremble. She mimicked her suckling by pinching and tugging the other with her fingers.  
Paya trembled and struggled, letting out breathy moans.  
  "P-please... N-no more!"  
Lina pulled her mouth away slowly, tugging the sensitive nipple with her teeth. She kissed down Paya's body, giving her little bites here and there, just to make the girl yelp and squirm.  
 Paya squirmed and struggled against her chains, she kept her legs closed tightly, hoping that would be enough to keep Lina from taking things further. She shut her eyes tightly, hoping that Master Link has heard of the attack and is coming to save her.  
  Lina ran her hands over Paya's thighs slowly before she easily forced the girl's legs apart, making her cry out and struggle.  
  "N-not there! N-no!"  
  Lina chuckled softly, tying Paya's legs apart. She turned her attention back to the trembling girl before her.  
   "Please don't look..." Paya whimpered.  
 Lina ran her nails along the girl's thigh.  
   "Why? Don't want me to see how wet and needy you are?"  
Paya whimpered and struggled against her bonds, wanting to close her legs. Lina kissed and nibbled along Paya's thigh, leaving little bite marks to make the girl cry out. She inched closer and closer. She gave Paya's slit a gentle rub, the girl cried out and arched her back.  
   "Oooh, someone is enjoying this." Lina teased as she rubbed her slowly. Paya whimpered and bit her lip.  
   "N-no...."  
 Lina smirked, getting her fingers nice and covered with the girl's wetness.  
   "Oh? Then explain this."  
She pushed her fingers into Paya's mouth, making her taste herself. She whimpered and moaned on Lina's fingers.  
 Lina smirked up at her.  
   "Sounds like you taste good. My turn..." she licked Paya slowly, sighing happily. Paya cried out, her whole body trembling when she felt Lina's tongue lapped at her core. She felt like she was going to burst.  
   "S-stop... P-please..." Paya whimpered.  
Her body tensed before she cried out loudly, trembling and moaning obscenely as her orgasm rocked through her body. It was more than she had ever felt before by herself.  
  Lina gave her a long slow lick as she pulled away.  
  "Those noises you make are intoxicating, I bet my whole clan heard you just now."  
Paya gasped loudly when she realized that Lina was right.  
   "P-please, just let me go..."  
Lina frowned. "Let you go? After all I've done to make you feel good. You're returning the favor before you go anywhere."  
  She moved over Paya, her strong thighs on either side of the girls face. Paya gasped and stared, wide eyed and blushing.  
There was nothing covering Lina and nothing to hide how excited the girl's moans and tastes had made her.  
  Lina smirked down at her. "You either be a good girl and do what I did for you or I'll ride that pretty little face. Remember it's better to keep me happy."  
Paya gasped and swallowed, she didn't want to make her captor angry. She barely flicked her tongue against her, making Lina growl and tug Paya's hair hard.  
  "Strike one, do it properly."  
Paya whimpered and leaned closer, licking harder, making sure her tongue slipped between Lina's folds and move over her clit.  
  Lina moaned happily and rocked her hips as Paya licked. She slipped off her bodice and began to play with her breasts, tugging her nipples.  
   "Good girl... Make your Mistress come..." Lina moaned louder, her body trembling as she felt her release. She rocked her hips a little more before moving off of Paya, she pulled her into a deep and dominate kiss. The girl whimpering and moaning into it. When Lina pulled away she looked up at her with hopeful eyes.  
  
 "W-will you let me go now...?"  
  
Lina laughed softly. "I never said you were free, we are far from over sweet one."  
  
Before Paya could protest further Lina untied her legs and adjusted her chains to move the girl onto her hands and knees.  
  "W-wait!" She cried out and hid her face in her hands.  
  Lina noticed right away and smirked.  
  "Oh? Didn't want me to see this cute little birthmark? Is that why your named after a Papaya?"  
Paya whimpered and trembled, there was only one person she hoped would see that mark one day. Her mind drifted to him again, hoping he would come in any moment and rescue her.  
  Lina took advantage of Paya not paying attention to her as she got ready, putting on the harness she had made for her time with previous lovers.  
  Paya's thoughts were interuppted when she felt something thick and warm rub against her. Her eyes wided and she looked back at Lina.  
  "N-no! W-what is that?!" She cried out.  
Lina chuckled and kept rubbing it against her.  
  "You're an adult, you know how men and women have sex. This let's me enjoy you in more intimate ways."  
Paya whimpered and struggled. "B-but I-i've never!"  
  Lina smirked and pushed the head in. "Good, now you'll always think of me."  
She gripped Paya's hips and pushed it into her, she played with her breasts and teased her nipples as she listened to Paya's whimpers.  
  "Oh I can't get enough of your noises..." Lina moaned.  
She gave Paya's ass a hard smack and the girl cried out deliciously. Lina leaned over her, her breasts pressed against the girl's back as she whispered in her ear.  
  "I'm going to fuck you senseless little one..."  
Paya gasped and whimpered.  
   "N-no, t-take it out, p-please..."  
Lina chuckled darkly as she leaned back, smacking Paya's ass again as she started to rock her hips starting with a nice, slow rhythm. Pulling back almost out, before thrusting back in deeply.  
  Paya whimpered and moaned loudly as Lina took her, she felt like she was being pulled apart, but it felt so good. She couldn't stop herself from crying out and getting louder as Lina pushed her head into the bed, slamming into her with all her strength. She felt the tightness building again.  
   "P-please! N-no more! I-i can't!"  
Lina took off Paya's shackles and sat back, pulling Paya onto her lap. She bounced the girl in her lap, getting deeper in this position. She wrapped her arms around her and rubbed her clit.  
  Paya's mind went blank and she felt like she saw stars as she screamed. Her released wracking through her small body with such force. Lina rocked slowly in her while Paya slumped against her, panting and moaning loudly, her body shaking. She kissed Paya's cheek.  
  "I think I'm going to keep you for a while..."  



End file.
